


【原创】《大麻繁殖厂》-人物设定及相关备忘录

by TGGGO



Category: Original Works, Weed-Brothel, 原创 - Fandom, 大麻繁殖厂
Genre: Azerbaijan, Drugs, F/M, French, OCs - Freeform, Other, Zoophilia, sm, 恋鹅癖, 色情内容
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGGGO/pseuds/TGGGO
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【原创】《大麻繁殖厂》-人物设定及相关备忘录

### 角色设定 马格南·马格努斯

### 

马格南·马格努斯时间线  
■1979马格南，本名伊萨·斯塔德尼克（Isa Stadnik），出生于斯捷潘纳科特的一个村庄里，父母在他出生后的五个月内相继去世。

■1984 马格南的小姨无法忍受祖母和马格南堂兄的拳打脚踢，便偷了祖母的一些私人物品和祖父剩余不多的遗产，与一名来自巴库的男诗人私奔。他们为了在计划实施前封口，欺骗了目睹了小姨偷窃的马格南，说要带他一起走，让他坐在村口等到天亮。从此，家中仅剩陷入谵妄的祖母、性格残暴的堂兄和5岁的马格南。马格南开始了采集草药柴火、吃百家饭、很少踏入家门的生活，他就睡在自家的或者别人家的草棚里，在这里不容易受到堂兄的殴打。

■1987 马格南咬断了邻居家雏鸡的脖子，开始时不时地这么干。有一天他被抓了现行，满嘴是血和畜牲毛的样子被村民们撞见，他被打了个半死送回家中，失去知觉。后来他被浓烈的恶臭熏醒，发现有蛆虫爬到他身体上，头发里、裤子里都是，身上有湿漉漉的臭味，这才发现他和被草席卷起的死去祖母躺在一起。他被送回来的时候堂兄在家，夺走了一位村民本来想施舍给马格南的水和食物，还把马格南撂到祖母的尸体旁，自己拍拍屁股走人。

■1988 由于他的异常，渐渐地没有人再给马格南提供食物，并拒绝他以劳动交换食物。有一天，马格南屠杀了邻居的所有家禽，包括一条看门狗。他喝了狗的血，被腥味恶心得呕吐起来。在太阳快落山时，他尾随着一些在此地歇脚的苏联士兵离开村子，从此再也没回来过。

■1990 马格南11岁。冬季，随着其他难民一同偷渡到了法国。跟着小偷家族鬼混，不过他干不好这行，被贱卖到了一个葡萄园里当童工。

■1992 一同被奴役的男孩被雇主殴打致死。马格南将雇主开膛破肚，放火烧了马厩，然后偷了些东西从葡萄园逃走。

■1994 5月12日，马格南第一次吃猪肉，美味永生难忘。这一天也是已经被抛之脑后的祖国和亚美尼亚签订休战协议的日子。从此食物不仅仅是一种珍贵的怜悯，更坚定他践行在夹缝生存中挥霍与享受的信念，猪肉块和活的鹅都能让他兴奋。至于对鹅的感情则是因为日积月累，更小的时候经常被鹅穷追不舍，在报复小鹅时产生了无比的快感。

■1997 马格南在颠沛流离中不知不觉地迎来了忘记了自己在哪一天成年。过了很久才想起来。

■2000 一月一日什么都没有发生，就在前一天还有人哭闹有人笑，甚至有人以为会有神迹显现。

■2002 当夜场保安，和一名印裔妓女希莉亚姘居在舞厅附近的居民楼。两人没有感情，并且因观念差距太大经常互殴。房租由希莉亚一人承担，嘴皮子活一般、个子不算太高但狠毒强壮的马格南来庇护她，让她免于大多数恶心人嫖客的骚扰和赖账，不过本地武装组织的干部来吃霸王餐的话他们无可奈何。希莉亚经常给马格南介绍可以给附近社区组织干活儿的机会，不过跟这帮激进分子扯上关系后，想以猪肉为主食大快朵颐一番便只得在下班后偷吃法餐厅和中餐馆的厨余残羹。

■2010 被护林人雅克聘用为自家保安，负责盯着监控终端、看守自家大门、帮忙一同种植大麻。同时他有了自己的电脑和生活空间，开始了稳定的直播生涯。

■2011 这一年让他觉得迷幻。发现了雅克在阁楼上藏的两个性奴/得知雅克的儿子扎卡里被夏令营女老师猥亵后亲自帮他“消毒”/草鹅直播过程被雅克的女儿玛克辛偷拍下来作为满足她作弄欲的要挟（作用不太大）/本地新来的耿直小警察过来巡查，结果不吃他们家这套，于是被马格南、雅克和同行的老警察合伙囚禁起来进行了五天的硬汉教育，包括对他实施愉悦疗法，使用了大量人类排泄的图片影像。这件事惊动了一名本地的警长，他盯上了雅克一家，狮子大开口。从此一家人和马格南为了利益便同他进行长期周旋与争斗。  
#玛克辛有着掌控父亲情绪的倾向，而暴躁多疑的雅克在不由自主地将女儿当作缓解情绪瘾症的关键，同时对此心态感到厌恶，这引起马格南的兴趣。作为旁观者，马格南认为这一切是因为雅克无法理解正常人的亲情，此人潜意识里无法接受“人类会对亲人抱有特别的感情”这一事项。从此马格南时不时想着如何对付玛克辛，甚至计划着对她进行惨无人道的摆弄，这样才能知道雅克面对儿女受害时究竟会有怎样的反应，他就喜欢这种动荡的发展。  
只有没穿裤子的时候马格南才会不由自主地对玛克辛言听计从，这种情况也很少发生，为了防止她夜袭和直播时被她破门检查，马格南逐渐养成了锁门的好习惯，然而还是总忘记关窗。平日里会和她对着干。

■2014（目前的时间）  
马格南35岁。不修边幅、萎靡又亢奋、言语低沉又粗鲁、有珍珠疹、疯狂恋鹅、贪图便宜、脑中充满毫无意义的灵感、有着各种猥亵下流的生活习惯。  
马格南的衣着：连帽衫、冲锋衣、战术背心、肮脏的军裤、雨靴或军靴、防割手套、全脸防毒面罩、腿包、库尔喀弯刀和屠宰专用剔骨刀。


End file.
